The Jacket
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Hiro/King: Hiro loves his jacket, worships it and nobody is ever allowed to wear it or touch it. So of course Tyson is confused when he sees King wear it.


**Title:** The Jacket  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiro/King: Hiro loves his jacket, worships it and nobody is ever allowed to wear it or touch it. So of course Tyson is confused when he sees King wear it.  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Hiro/King  
><strong>Si<strong>**de Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Yaoi, fluff, cluelessTyson  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own!

Alright a pointless little one-shot about that was inspired by true events. Because I can be quite clueless so don't laugh at me but Tyson plays my part in this fic, because I thought he would fit the part perfectly on this occasion. X3

So don't laugh! And I hope you'll enjoy reading this little one-shot.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Jacket<span>**_

Tyson blinked.

He blinked again before rubbing his eyes. Trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Nope, he wasn't. He was actually seeing King, of all people, wearing his older brother's jacket.

The jacket Hiro never _ever_ let anyone wear!

So what the hell was King doing with it?

The one time Tyson tried to take Hiro's jacket, his brother had knocked him on the head a couple of times and warned him to never touch his jacket ever again.

Argh! This was killing him, he needed to know why King had his brother's jacket!

Nodding to himself, Tyson walked up to an unsuspecting King. "Hey King, I've got a question for you." Tyson said seriously.

King blinked a few times in wonder. Trying to figure out what Tyson could possibly want to ask him. "Alright, what is it?" he asked softly.

"Well, I was wondering," Tyson looked the other male straight in the eye. "How come you're wearing my brother's jacket?"

To Tyson's surprise King blushed cherry red and nervously started to tug on Hiro's jacket. "Well, umh … that's … uh."

"King, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." A large, happy smile made it's way to King's face and he had this weird look in his eyes.

Especially since that look was directed at his older brother, Hiro Granger, who had called out to King.

"Sorry, I've been here to talk to Kai. But he seems to have gone off with Miguel again." King answered.

Hiro sighed. "Yeah, I know. I saw them leave earlier." Hiro then blinked as he noticed his little brother's presence. "Tyson, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" he asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Nope, I did double training yesterday. So I've got a day off today."

"You actually did the double training yesterday?" Hiro asked surprised. It wasn't a secret that Tyson skipped trainings most of the time. Or annoyed Kai so much until he cancelled it.

Tyson pouted and crossed his arms. "Kai hid away all the food and told me I wouldn't get anything until I did all of my training. And I was hungry damnit!"

King put his hand on his mouth to muffle his small chuckles. And Hiro smirked down at his little brother. It was his own fault for pissing Kai off, one to many times. "Well that was your own fault." Hiro grinned at him.

Tyson puffed out his cheeks like a child. "But training is so dull. There's no action what so ever. It's just so boring!" Tyson whined.

Hiro rolled his eyes at his whining. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The older male looked over at King. "Are you ready to go? We'll miss it if we don't leave now." Hiro said gently.

King nodded to him. "Sure, we'll go."

Just as they were about to leave, Tyson remembered he had asked King a question; "Hey King, you still didn't answer my question!" Tyson said.

King blushed. "It's a secret." The white haired male said.

Hiro just looked between the two, before just shrugging. Not really caring at the moment what that was all about.

"But…," Tyson didn't get a chance to say anything else as King and Hiro left, leaving Tyson there to stand.

A few hours later, Tyson still was no closer to finding out why King was wearing his brother's precious jacket. "Argh, this is killing me!" he shouted at no one in particular.

He huffed a few times and squeezed his pillow closer to his body. "It's not fair! Hiro never lets _me_ wear his stupid jacket. And I'm his _brother_, for crying out loud!"

"Tyson, what are you moaning about now?" came the annoyed voice of none other than Kai Hiwatari as he came into Tyson's room.

And where Kai was you could count on the presence of a certain blond as well, these days. Seeing as he and Miguel Lavalier, of the Battalion have been passionately dating for the past year and a half!

'_And speak of the devil,'_ Tyson moped to himself as Miguel entered his room, preferring to stand just behind Kai. "I'm not moaning about anything Kai, though I couldn't say that about you, you seemed to have plenty to moan about yesterday." The blue haired male replied.

Kai blushed a deep red and hit Tyson on the head, really hard. And Miguel coughed a few times to cover up the blush on his cheeks.

"Pervert!"

"I just wanted to know why he wore Hiro's jacket." Tyson mumbled more to himself then Kai and Miguel.

"What? What are you talking about, Tyson." Miguel asked.

Tyson sighed. "King's wearing Hiro's jacket for the last few days and Hiro never lets anyone wear that stupid jacket, not even me! So I asked King why he was wearing it and he said 'it's a secret'. Can you believe that!" Tyson said annoyed. "It's just doesn't make any sense, at all!"

Miguel and Kai shared an amused look. Jeez, they knew Tyson could be clueless, but this was embarrassing. Hiro and King weren't very secretive about it at all, but they also weren't yelling it from the rooftops. Even so to not have noticed those two always hanging out with each other as much as they did … how thick can you get?

"Tyson, haven't you noticed Hiro and King always hanging around each other?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, King's always coming over lately. And he and Hiro are always going to places. But what's that got to do with anything?" Tyson said.

Kai sighed, it really wasn't his place to tell Tyson the reason of King wearing that jacket. "Forget it." Kai said.

Tyson looked at Miguel and Kai suspiciously. "You know something, don't you?" he accused them.

Kai shrugged. "Yes, we know as do most of the bladers to. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to tell you either. You'll just have to find out on your own." Kai said. "Come on, Miguel. Let's go." And they left the room.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Find out what?" Tyson shouted. But Kai nor Miguel answered him as they had already left. "Ah man, I can't believe this." Frustrated, Tyson threw his pillow at his bedroom wall. "Stupid Kai, for not telling me. Stupid King for not answering my question and stupid Hiro for interrupting when I asked King."

He paced his room. "What did Kai mean, anyway? Everybody knows?" Tyson frowned. "Everyone knows what?"

The World Champion sighed deeply. He decided to go for a walk around the block to try and get his mind of off the mystery of King and Hiro's jacket.

Tyson sauntered towards the park with his hands in his pocket. He looked up when he saw a huge crowd gathering at a podium that had been built in the middle of the park.

Tyson cursed to himself, he had forgotten that today there was some concert from a famous band. Not that he really cared, he rarely listened to music these days. He was just about to turn around and head back to the dojo when he saw Hiro make his way through the crowd.

And where Hiro was so would King. Tyson grinned, maybe he would be able to find out why King wore Hiro's jacket after all.

Making sure Hiro didn't spot him, he followed his older brother through the screaming crowd. Hiro stopped when he reached King and Tyson watched as his older brother handed King a can of soda.

King smiled happily and took the can and drank from it. Tyson kept watching them for a long time. After about an hour or two – hey who said he didn't have patience – Tyson saw Hiro whisper something in King's ear and the younger male nodded with a light blush on his face.

Hiro led King out of the crowd and Tyson followed them, determined to find out why King wore Hiro's jacket. So far he still didn't understand why Hiro let the white-haired male wear his precious jacket.

He followed the two of them until they reached a quiet spot closer to the edge of the park and away from the concert. They were talking to each other. But Tyson couldn't really make out what they were saying as they were talking too quietly.

For a while nothing happened, they just talked to each other. '_How boring,_' Tyson thought annoyed as he watched them from behind the bushes.

Suddenly Hiro leaned over and kissed King right on the mouth. _That_ got Tyson's attention. "NO WAY!" he shouted as he jumped out of the bushes and stomped towards the couple.

Hiro and King jumped up from the bench they had been occupying and looked around and saw Tyson coming towards them with a look of disbelief and annoyance on his face.

"You're dating that's the big fucking secret?" Tyson shouted annoyed. He stomped his foot on the ground like a little kid and looked at his older brother. "That's so not fucking fair! I can't believe you'd let King wear your jacket just because he's your boyfriend and not me when I'm your brother for cryin' out loud!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow and King hid a smile behind his hand as they let Tyson rage against them for a few minutes. "So you're saying you followed me and King just to know why I let him wear my jacket and now that you know you don't think it's fair? Tyson how old are you, really?"

Tyson crossed his arms and pouted. "It's just not fair. And I also can't believe you didn't tell me you two were dating. Because apparently everyone knew, if I have to believe Kai." The navy-haired teen moped. He gave the couple an annoyed look, "Tche, I'm going home, have fun on your date."

As he started to leave Hiro whispered something to King and the white-haired male nodded and handed Hiro his jacket. "Hey Tyson," the older male shouted.

Tyson turned and was hit in the face with Hiro's precious jacket. He looked at his smirking brother, confused, "Keep it, an apology gift for not telling you I'm dating."

A big smile formed in Tyson's face and he whooped. "Alright, thanks bro'!" And the World Champ took off with his new jacket in his hands.

King chuckled as he hugged Hiro tightly. "That was sweet of you." He said softly.

Hiro just shrugged. "It's just a jacket." Then he smirked smugly. "Besides, I've got about a dozen identical jackets at our apartment."

King and Hiro both looked at each other before they started laughing.

Well … at least Tyson got the jacket.

* * *

><p>Alright now you can laugh and yes before you ask I can be that clueless sometimes ask any of my friends (but it wasn't my brother that I followed but one of my closest friends, just wanna clear that up), though this truly was a one of kind situation. But still I guess looking back it was pretty funny about how thick I was.<p>

-shrugs- Meh oh well everyone has their moments I guess.

Now make me very happy and REVIEW PEOPLE! X3


End file.
